


The Wedding

by RoyalMileven



Series: You are my hero, Dad. [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Jopper wedding, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalMileven/pseuds/RoyalMileven
Summary: First chapter: Hopper asks El if she wants Joyce as a momSecond chapter: An actual engagementThird chapter: The wedding plansFourth chapter: An actual wedding





	1. Chapter 1

"Ellie?" Hopper knocked on the door of her room. She was just doing her homework. His daughter appeared to be brilliantly smart - even though she hated math, she loved science (another influence of her friends, or as they called themselves now, "the Party"), and English with history was her favorite, too. He couldn't be more proud.

The ten-year-old stopped writing and looked at her father. "Dad?" she raised eyebrows. "Can I come in?" he asked her.

El nodded and turned around her chair, while Hopper sat on her bed. With an almost nervous sigh, he bit his lip. "I wanted to ask you... if you don't mind, of course. I, uh-" then he took out the little velvet box, symbolizing the one and only thing. "Do you mind if Joyce would be your mom?"

Their eyes met. El whooped. "What? That would be thebestcoolestthingthathaseverhappened!" she exclaimed and jumped off her chair. "Can I see the ring?" she asked him with wide eyes and a wave of excitement.

Jim handed her the box and she opened it, yelling for the second time. "It's so beautiful!" And she was right. After her little mission when he requested her to ask Joyce what her favorite stone is, he went right to the jewelry shop. The ring was from silver, decorated with little crystals. And one big pink diamond on the top.

"You think she'll like it?" he breathed as she handed him the box back.

"Joyce will  _love_  it." El grinned. "When are you going to ask her?"

Hop shrugged. "I was thinking about Valentine's day, you know. But it's on Tuesday and you two have the ballet lesson... so, maybe on her birthday which is like two weeks after it."

"Yes! That is going to be great! Can I tell Will?" she asked Hopper, already grabbing her walkie-talkie. He chuckled and ruffled her long curly hair, nodding. "Sure. But... it's a secret, okay? No one else can know that."

"Don't worry!"

Once was Hopper gone, she picked up the walkie-talkie. "This is Mage. Does anybody copy? Over."

"Hello?" she groaned as nobody answered her. "Guys, this is important! Over."

After a while, Lucas's voice came in. "I'm here. Over."

"Hi Lucas, do you know where Will is? Over."

"He's with Dustin and at his place, I think. Over."

"Oh, okay. I have to go there anyway, over."

Lucas chuckled. "Wait for me at Elm and Cherry, El! Over."

"Yep. Over."

With that, El put the com on her table, quickly put her boots on and coat. She almost ran through the kitchen without Hopper noticing. "Hey, hey, hey, young lady!" Hopper stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"To Mike's!" she rolled her eyes like it wasn't obvious. He frowned. "To Mike's? Why? And how?"

"We have a party meeting. And on my bike."

Jim sighed, taking the beanie off the table and put it on her messy curly hair. "You know there's still snow outside, right?"

"But now ice. And the snow is melting, bye!" she yelled at him before she turned around, grabbed her keys and ran outside. El quickly sat on her bike, riding it the fastest she actually could. When she was on Elm Street, she saw Lucas already there and she waved at him. Stopping next to him, she deeply inhaled. "Lucas!"

"El! What's so important?"

"You won't believe it," the girl shook her head with an excited screech. "Will and I will be siblings! My dad wants to ask his mom to marry him!"

"What?" his eyes widened as she nodded. "Yep! I want to tell you! Come on!"

"Mission Jopper succeeded!" Lucas grinned and she grinned back. They biked together to the Wheelers house, as soon as they were at the end of the Maple Street, they dropped their bikes on the driveway and ran to the door.

They were greeted by Mike's mom. "Hey, Mrs. Wheeler! We need to see boys, immediately."

"Okay?" she let them inside and they jogged past Ted down the stairs to the basement. "Guys!" Lucas yelled at them, taking their attention from the movie they watched. "Hi!" El breathed, stopping behind the Lucas and taking a deep breath.

"Is something going on?" Mike asked.

El rolled her eyes at the raven-haired boy. "Yes! I radioed you guys like for five times! I have a big important new!" she said, taking off her beanie and coat. She sat next to Dustin on the couch and took some of the popcorn. "What new? And don't eat  _my_  popcorn!" Dustin glared at her, removing the bowl on the other side.

"Oh, the new," she said after she swallowed. "Will and I are going to be siblings!" she yelled.

The boys' jaws dropped as they stared at her, only Lucas grinning knowingly. She nodded again, maybe to really convince them. "Yep. My dad showed me the ring like twenty minutes ago. He's gonna propose on Joy's birthday!"

"No freaking way!" Dustin exclaimed, his jaw still dropped. "El, we did it!" Will said as the two kids, soon to be siblings, hugged. "Yeah! I hope the dance lessons weren't useless!"

 


	2. The Engagement

Joyce's birthday was happening. In the late February when the snow was melting, the green grass was growing again and some of the very annoying birds sang again. That day was Friday and the planned birthday party. Will and El were excited, very excited.

Hopper picked them up after school and they drove to the mall to get some things they needed. "Should we have birthday hats?" El asked Will, pointing at the pink glittering pointed hats on the shelf. Her dad groaned, annoyed. These two kids were acting like he wasn't there and just threw random,  _useless_ , stuff into the shopping cart.

"The hats are a good idea! But are there like in different colors, you know, for the rest of the Party?" Will nodded and El nodded back, putting one pink and four green hats into the cart.  _Why he took them here anyway?_  Hopper rolled his eyes at his two kids, annoyed by their indecision.

"Are you gonna ask her like in front of everyone or-" El looked at her dad again.

Hopper sighed. "I didn't really think about it. But I guess?"

"It would be romantic if everybody gave her gifts, then it would be your turn, you would bend on your knee, took out the ring, say you love her-"

"What do you know about romantic things, El?" her dad interrupted her. She rolled her brown eyes like it wasn't obvious, again. "I read books, dad. Unlike  _you_." it was a fact. He honestly thought both three children of his are way smarter than him. Since she learnt how to read, her nose has been sank in books. Will, on the other side, was drawing things every moment he could (the picture of Hopper shooting Demon Prince of Gnolls was really funny. Then Will added that Hopper can't kill monsters with bullets, making him die, that wasn't funny anymore). And Jonathan... one word. Camera.

"But it'd be fun if mom said no." Will chuckled. Jim glared at them both, reminding himself to not leave them in the mall. Will it be much worse with two sons and one daughter? Well, at least Will or Jonathan has never got him in a pink skirt. As soon as they ended shopping, Hopper put the grocery in his car while the kids were tunning the radio.

"Well I'm running, police on my back!" the two kids sang together on the way back to Byers' house. "Yep, literally. Remember, I'm your dad and your dad is a Chief of the police." Jim mumbled under his beard. Jonathan should never have played them the Clash.

Arriving home, some of the cars already stood there, meaning some of the guests were there. Claudia and Dustin, the Sinclairs with little Erica, the Wheelers and Joyce's boss. Chief sighed and pulled the lighter out of his pocket. "Let's light the candle, then you two take the cake, sing the stupid song and this stuff, alright?" he opened the box with the chocolate cake that's been decorated with caramel.

They nodded and put on the birthday hats, jumping out of the car excitedly and taking the cake. It was a square chocolate cake too big to carry for one kid, so they both took it on one side. Hopper knocked on the door and as Joyce opened, Will and El started signing. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mama, happy birthday to you!"

"Aw." she watched them and blew the candle, making everyone clap. "You two are so cute!" Joyce grinned at them, kissing them both on cheeks. Hopper put down the bags, took Joyce's hand and pulled her to him, then their lips connected. Sooner they could pull off, fourteen-year-old Jonathan appeared, taking the photo of them.

Joyce and Hopper gave him a camera to his thirteenth birthday and since then, he's been with it basically everywhere. "Have you received birthday gifts yet?" he whispered as he pulled off, his hands cupping her cheeks.

"Yeah."

"Okay," he smiled. "I have something for you, too."

The party looked at each other, El yelling: "Come on, dad!" and the rest of the party joining with something like: "You got it, Jim!"

Joyce raised his eyebrows at him. He only chuckled, then bent down on his knee, pulling out the little velvet box. "Joyce, I know this may be really cheesy," he started as everyone was looking at them. "I've known you since the freshman in high school since the first day you knocked me on the floor. It broke my heart you went to homecoming with that Lonnie."

The woman watched him with love and adoration. "Then, years later, we started talking again and it was right the day when El came into our lives. I couldn't wish a better mom for my daughter. And a better partner for myself, really. So, I'm asking you. Joyce Marie Byers, will you marry me?"

"Yes. Yes, of course." she gasped for a breath as Hopper put her on the engagement ring, then he stood up and kissed her again. "Yes!" the guests and the three soon-to-be-siblings applauded. El and Will hugged, loudly yelling because of their win. Jonathan grinned, taking a picture of the engaged couple and then his siblings.

El has been like a little sister to Jonathan since he met her and he couldn't be happier for his mom. He and Hopper sometimes didn't agree, but he was really glad. This was going to be a completely different life, for all the five people from their family. Joyce rested her head on Hop's chest, quietly admiring the ring. Hopper kissed the top of her chest, chuckling. "I love you."

"I love you too."

The kids crouched their noses at them before they left to Will's room with the half of the cake and arms full of crips.


	3. The Plans

The wedding was closer and closer. Jim and Joyce planned the wedding for the end of the summer, in early September. They had booked the place and their honeymoon destinations and everything has been perfect lately. Including moving into a house together.

Sometime in May, Joyce's aunt in Alaska died, leaving her enough money for the wedding, the honeymoon, and for buying at least two houses. And Joyce had a plan. Her house, it wasn't big enough for all the three kids. El would have to have a room with Will. The woman didn't have doubts these two don't like each other, but every girl needs her space when she's older.

Joyce has found a cute new house in Maple Street, two-floored, with a pool and a big back-yard. It was big enough for them, the kids would have their own rooms. She found out that the house hadn't had a basement, but a big attic with a French window. No doubt that her two eleven years olds made the second base of their little party.

The two kids loved the house, especially in summer. They lived on the same street as Mike and Lucas, making it impossible for them to not be at someone's house at that time. Everything has been great that summer. Moving in, the pool days, no signs of the kids from ten a.m. at least to ten p.m.

Also, Joyce has decided to start her own café place. Her café was just a block away from the center of the town, making it a few minutes from Maple Street. It was small, but still, many people went there. She and El made it cozy, so the customers could feel comfortable. It had an outside seating too, where people could sit down at the chair upholstered with blue velvet. Inside, people could sit on the fluffy pillows or sofas. Her kids sometimes appeared there for the ice cream, basically bringing their whole party. And her fianceé after his night shifts for the donuts and coffee. She couldn't be happier.

That evening she sat by the big dining table in their house, looking through the papers. The wedding was so close and yet, not everything has been planned. El appeared on the stairs, running down. She wanted to head to the living room, but then she noticed Joyce in the dining room. With tie bands and a hairbrush in her hands, she went to Joyce and sat next to her. "What are you doing?" El asked curiously, looking at the papers.

The Party was today in the quarry, swimming. The quarry wasn't that bad, especially when people were afraid to take there their kids who had that stupid idea to jump off the cliff into the water. After an hour of Hopper lecturing them to not jump off the cliff, but to just swim from the shore, he finally let them go. But he was still worried about them, so he bought some food with the excuse 'I'm going to bring them lunch, I'll be back in a few minutes'. The few minutes was two hours when he came back home, Joyce found out he was swimming with them (the fact that they had exhausted him was hilarious). 'For safety'.

"Just wedding plans." Joyce sighed. "Do you want me to braid your hair, honey?"

"Yes, please." her daughter nodded, putting it to Joyce. She turned her back on her, so Joyce could do the braids and took one of the papers, frowning at it. "We'll have seventy guests on the wedding?"

Joyce sighed, nodding. El continued. "Who's... Mrs. Raynolds? I've never heard of her."

"She was my and your dad's classmate. She lives in Minneapolis, I know she has a daughter in your age. Maybe you two can be friends?"

"Maybe." the girl shrugged. She didn't need a fake friend like Stacey, the boys were enough for her. In fact, she was maybe a little scared of having a friend who's the girl. What if the boys will like her more than her? She would be alone then. "And who's Diane?"

"Your dad's ex." Joyce felt El cringe.

"What? Who's idea was that?" El frowned. "Mine. Lonnie has got an invite too."

The girl turned at her mom, still frowning. She sighed and bowed her head a little, so could Joyce continue braiding her hair. "But Lonnie is a bad man. Will and Jonathan don't like him. He hurt them. What if he causes trouble?" El knew how bad Lonnie was. Jonathan cringed every single time he heard his name and Will wasn't happy either. He abused them. Having a bad father who abuses children isn't a good thing. She couldn't imagine something like that.

"Then I'll kick him in the balls," Joyce said. El nodded. They stayed quiet for a while, El was looking through the papers. Then she asked Joyce again, it was like she had to ask. "Will I have a special dress, too?"

"Yes, of course. You're the bridesmaid, sweetie. You'll have a pink dress."

"Who will look after us when you and dad will be in Hawai?"

The woman sighed. "Claudia and Karen offered that they can look after you and Will. That means that half of a week you'll be with Dustin and half a week with Mike. But I'm still trying to figure out how Karen wants to take care of five kids."

"And Jon?"

"He's old enough to be home alone, sweetie." El pouted.

"And the café?" she asked curiously again, hoping that the party could go there.

"It'll be closed."

She sighed in disappointment. "Okay." Joyce chuckled, tying up the last braid. Joyce has been braiding El's hair like this since the girl wanted to have dance lessons. They both remembered how they were trying to teach Hopper how to braid her hair, but it didn't go well. Sometimes he braided it, but the braids were so hard that it hurt. Instead of Hopper, Will found out how to do it. 

Then her daughter kissed her on the cheek, smiling. "Thank you. Night, mom."

Joyce couldn't stop smiling at her, she was so looking forward to really be her mom, nodding. "Sweet dreams, sweetheart."


	4. The Wedding

_3rd September, Sunday, 15:15._

That was the exact wedding date of Jim and Joyce's wedding. That day was like invented for their wedding. The sun was shining, but not so bright. A cool little wind was blowing, refreshing the guests at the wedding. It was held in the neighboring town of Salem. Thanks to El's dance lessons and Joyce's friends from there, they've found a great place.

It was behind the dance building, on a grass field. The half of the field was cooled by shadows of the trees. You could hear birds sing that day, too. The white chairs for guests were divided into bride's and groom's parts. In the middle of the chairs was an alley for the bride. People were dressed in their nicest clothes, women in dresses and men in suits.

El, who loved to organize, was acting like an important person out there, holding a list of guests, welcoming the people. "Hello. Welcome to Jim and Joyce's wedding! Your name, please?" she asked a few her non-familiar people. When Dustin and Claudia came to her sight, she grinned. "Hi! You can choose the side where you'll sit. By the way, the dress is so pretty, Mrs. Henderson!"

"Thank you, Ellie. You look beautiful as well."

But a real mystery to her was a man dressed in nice black pants and a yellow shirt, with gray hair and a familiar smile on his face. He was also tall as a giraffe, towering over her. She looked at him in surprise. "Good afternoon! Your name, please?" she asked him.

"Bill Hopper, young lady. I guess the groom's side."

El tilted her head in confusion. "Bill Hopper?" _Hopper? That wasn't possible._ He kneeled down, so their eyes were on the same level. "That's me. Who are you, young lady?"

"Me? I'm El Hopper. Are you like my dad's non-existing uncle or something?" she stared at him, her mouth little opened. Bill just laughed a little, shaking her head. "No. I believe I'm your dad's father, sweetie."

"Oh." her jaw dropped down. "Dad has never mentioned I have a grandpa."

Bill just chuckled in his deep voice again, tugging El's brown curl gently. "He has never mentioned I have a grandchild."

"You'll have three, actually." she blurted out quickly, looking into the man's brown eyes. "Mom, I mean Joyce, has two sons. Will and Jonathan. That makes us three." she told him with a smile. Bill smiled at her, nodding. "Alright," he stood up again. "Will you show me my place, young lady? I'm old now, my feet hurt."

"O-of course!"

Now she knew after whom was her dad so tall. Bill had to had maybe like 6'3, making her a foot and shorter than him. His shoulders were wide and it kinda freaked her out. They found out his seat was in the front, right next to El. She was wondering how she didn't know about him until now (and why she was so stupid and hasn't noticed him on the list before). "Here's your seat... sir." she pointed at the chair, quickly glancing at her dad who noticed them. Finally.

"You don't have to call me sir, young lady. It makes me feel older than I am. Bill is okay. What was your name again?"

"Um, Eleanor, but El is better." she swallowed as he sat down. "Okay, Ellie. It's nice to meet you."

"You too-"

"Dad!"

They both turned their head at Jim. He was dressed in his suit and he hadn't had a beard. El frowned a little. Bill stood up again, hugging his son. "Jim. We haven't seen each other for a long time." Jim shot El an 'I will explain later' look on Bill's shoulder. She nodded with 'you better should', grabbed her list and speeded away, welcoming the other guests.

Once they heard the violin playing, El stood up, putting the list down. "It's starting!" she quickly ran to the building where were Joyce, Will, and Jonathan already waiting. "You look absolutely beautiful!" she grinned at Joyce, taking her bouquet of flowers as the junior bridesmaid. "Thank you, Ellie. How's your dad?"

"Well, nervous. Also why nobody told us we have a grandpa?"

Joyce chuckled at her son's confused looks. "Bill and Jim didn't have... the greatest relationship."

Other musical instruments joined the single violin, meaning it was time. "Okay!" El stood up in front of Joyce and went as the first one in her pink, knee-length dress with a fluffy skirt. She grinned at the guests, then winked at her dad. El hasn't noticed Mike's dropped jaw. The girl put the flowers on her chair then, watching as Joyce was coming to the altar.

Jonathan and Will were on her sides, holding her arms (and kinda helping her on the heels which she was grateful for). She didn't want one of these huge, expensive wedding dress full of fluff and skirt that big, that she wouldn't be able to kiss her husband. Instead of it, she and Karen found a simple, long white dress to her ankles, with short lace sleeves, and with the plunging neckline. Her hair was pinned on one side, curled. She didn't look much extravagant, but for Hopper, she looked just... perfect.

He had to take a deep breath or he would probably faint.

\---

The ceremony wasn't that long. The newly married couple said their 'I do', kissed, then there was the long applause and throwing rice and flowers. Karen and Benny signed the papers as the maid of honor and the best man. And the wedding photographs. It was a huge mess. First, just Hopper and Joyce. Then the couple with their kids. Then plus Bill. Then with their closest from the guests. Then the party wanted their photos. Then the boys with Joyce and El with Hop. Then all the siblings with Hopper, all the siblings with Joyce.

But at the end of the day, they made it onto the party. The cake was big enough for everyone, the rest of the food was really yummy (Dustin wanted some of it to pack home). The first dance of Jim and Joyce Hoppers was fun. He stepped on her toes. Soon the other people there joined, swinging smoothly on the dance floor. The five kids sat at one table, all of them eating the wedding cake.

"How does it feel to be siblings?" Lucas asked Will and El. They shrugged. "To be honest, we were something like siblings before, it still feels the same." Will chuckled at nodding El. "Yeah. Will and El are like twins or whatever. They are not biological siblings, but they look alike." Dustin pointed at them.

El frowned. "We do?"

"It's actually kinda scary," Mike admitted, shrugging. "You call us scary?" the siblings shrieked at the same time when they realized what they said, they burst out laughing. "Siamese twins. Totally weird." Dustin nodded.

"Siamese twins are connected with the body, idiot!" Lucas hit his arm. "And mind," Dustin insisted on his. Mike rolled his eyes, while Will and El were amused by the pair of their best friend. El leaned to Will, whispering. "Let's confuse them."

Will nodded with a snort, both of them saying "Lucas, Dustin!" at the same time. They turned to them. "So," they said, continuing. "We heard you think we are connected with minds? Do you think it's true?"

"You-you are speaking at the same time!"

"Really?" they looked at each other, then burst out in laughter. Mike and Lucas joined them, all four of them laughing at Dustin. The curly haired boy just glared at them. "That wasn't funny! You almost scared me!"

"That was freaking hilarious!" Lucas high-fived with El. An 'ehm' could be heard behind the table and the kids turned around, seeing Jim standing there. "El, do you wanna dance? Father-daughter tradition?"

"But... I don't know how."

Hop just laughed, taking her hand and dragged her daughter on the dance floor. She noticed Joyce was dancing with Jonathan, meaning it'll be Will's turn soon. She had to chuckle. Sadly, she didn't reach for her dad's shoulder, so they had to dance only with joined hands. But still, it was fun. "Are you excited for Hawaii?"

"Very." Hopper nodded with a smile. "Promise me not to do anything stupid, alright? No fighting in school, no house on fire, no sibling drama, yeah?"

"Can't promise the school, but I promise the rest." _(Little spoiler: glad she didn't promise)_

Her dad just laughed, spinning her around. When the song ended, she went to find her grandpa. He was sitting away from the tent, on the bench against the tree, watching the sunset with a glass of wine. She sat next to him quietly, joining sunset-watching. "Oh," he said when he tilted his head. "It's you, little Elea. Whatcha need?"

"Um... the sunset is nice."

Bill laughed, shaking her head. "You know, since we know 'bout each other now, you can visit me in New York together with your brother, if you want."

This was the best day of her life yet.


End file.
